Talent School
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: Hey guy's this is a story about Max when she gets accepted into a talent school. it's a little cliche' but who cares! don't judge a fanfic by it's title or summary, because some of us really suck at summary's. ok there are NO WINGS! but there is Fax and Niggy but there is Illa at the begining. hope you guys like it! oh and please tell others about this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had this idea while listening to a song, so hopefully you'll like it…**

Max POV

I walked out of my house ready for my new school.

I couldn't believe when I had been accepted into the nationwide top school of the arts for my singing and drawing abilities. I had never had the best school life but had gotten by on those two things. I was only sad that my little sister wasn't able to come with me.

As I walked into the school, I truly realized how amazing it was in there. Everywhere you looked there was someone doing something special. Have you ever seen Fame? Either one? It was kind of like that. It was totally awesome! Some seniors were belting out a song with some drummers in a corner giving a beat to the song. I was totally into this.

"Hello, I'm Maximum Ride. I came here for my schedule, and locker combination." I asked the lady at the front desk in the office. She looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"Here you go deary. You're locker 116." She handed me a couple sheets of paper and I walked out to find my locker. When I did it was close to time for class. I looked at my schedule

**Period 1: Math ****************************************** room 12**

**Period 2: ELA ****************************************** room 113**

**Period 3: Vocal ****************************************** room 92**

**Period 4: Science ****************************************** room 45**

**Lunch ***************************************** Cafeteria**

**Period 5: Art ********************************************** room 94**

**Period 6: World History ********************************************** room 56**

**Period 7: Talent ************************************************ Your choice**

What an odd schedule. What is Talent? Well anyways I was definitely going to do a lot of running around. I ran to room 12 glad I had made it. I had a teacher named Mr. Jameson. He was kind. We learned a lot but it was kind of boring. I sat near the middle next to a chocolate colored girl.

"Hi! I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge! What's your name? Did you just move in here? What is your talent?" She asked quickly. I wasn't surprised one bit that her friends called her Nudge. But I liked her, it was nice to have a friend.

"Hi Nudge, I'm Max. No, I didn't just move here but I did just start at this school. I can sing a little, I don't think I'm very good, and I draw." I answered.

"Oh wow! I am an artist in some ways as well! I do design though, I also play flute! Can I see you draw something?" She said quickly. It made me wonder how anyone could talk so fast. I nodded and started drawing.

I drew Mr. Jameson. I drew every curve of his glasses and the way his hair parted and even the dimple he had in his cheek. I was proud of my work. Looking up, I saw that Nudge was amazed at it.

When the bell rang we walked out together, and she asked me to sit at her table. I said sure and then we parted as I ran to ELA.

Again I had a teacher who was kind and yet still managed to be boring. I didn't have any friends in that class, but that was ok, because I was so excited for vocal class. I daydreamed for the class until the bell actually rang and I got up to go to the actual class. I ran straight to it.

When I got to the class I saw everyone in the class doing warm ups. I went to the teacher.

"Hello! You're Max right?" she asked. Wow she was the first teacher to actually call me the right thing. I like her. I nodded.

"Alright you're going to do your vocal exercises that are on the board. I am Ms. Craymer, but you can call me C. Do you know the song Airplanes by B.O.B.?" again I nodded. "You will be singing Hayley William's part with that boy over there." She pointed to a boy with Dark hair who was working on the exercises. He was in all black, he was kind of tan, and he was extremely cute. Not that I would tell anybody that. "That would be Fang, go get acquainted and tell him about the song, here are two lyrics sheets." She sent me off and I went to sit down and practice. Then I got up and went to Fang.

"Excuse me?" I said sorry to interrupt him. He nodded to me, eyebrows up.

"Hi I'm Max, and C told me that you would be singing Airplanes with me. You are doing B.O.B. She wants us to practice." He nodded, took the lyrics and waved. I went off into my corner to practice to get familiar to the song.

"Alright, good morning class. To start off we have a duet, the new girl, and Fang!" she said. Fang got up and I followed suit. "They will be singing Airplanes."

The music started up and we began the song

_[Chorus: Max]_  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now

_[Verse 1: Fang]_  
Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

_[Chorus: Max (Fang)]_  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

_[Verse 2: B.o.B]_  
Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

_[Chorus: Max (Fang)]_  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

_[Outro: Fang {Max}]_  
I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now)

We finished and I looked over at Fang, who was looking at me. For 3 seconds there was silence. And then there were cheers. It sounded as if the whole school was cheering in fact.

"There has never been someone who could sing that well miss Max! You were so good at the beginning that I put you on speaker. The whole school heard you!" C said. I had my hand over my mouth with eyes wide. Slowly the school died down. I never knew that people thought I sang that well.

" That was amazing." Fang whispered from behind me. I jumped, I hadn't heard him come up from behind me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I replied to him.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" he asked. I frown at him at that question and he puts an eyebrow up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I have already been invited to a table." I said with a sorry expression.

"That's fine, there's always other days." He said. I smiled at him again. Then we went to sit down. The rest of the class was great until I got an unexpected interruption of my learning session by this girl with fiery red hair who was sitting right next to me.

"Don't you dare talk to Fang again! He is my boyfriend and he obviously doesn't like you! Ok, Ms. Chick?!" She said.

"Um thank you for your kind words, but obviously he does like me as he invited me to his table." I replied with a smile on my face.

Then another red head next to the first piped up. "What, he invited you? He hasn't even invited Lissa!" said the girl.

"SHUT UP BRIDGET!" said Lissa.

"So Lissa, since you're so set on talking, why don't you sing the ender song for us, any enders?" said C.

Lissa growled at Bridget, and then smiled and put a CD in the CD player.

" This is lets be friends.

Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous.  
Potentially maybe it could be more.  
But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up.  
Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

You got my permission.  
Don't need no admission.  
Cause I'm on a mission.

You got my attention.  
There's no need to mention.  
The way...  
The way you feel.

Cause you're in my vision.  
I need a decision.  
So take a position.

There's no need to question.  
My every intention.  
Cause this...  
Cause this is real.

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down."

Lissa sang, and even I have to admit that she was good. I turned to look at Fang who looked bored and was looking at the clock. His gaze slowly moved, and landed on me, where it rested. He shook his head at me. _Well that was stupid_ his stare seemed to say. _Yeah it was sorta conceited_ I sent back to him. _You could've done way better_ he sent back to me. _Thanks but I don't think so _was my reply. _Modest._ I smiled at him.

At that moment the bell rang. I packed up and Fang walked up to me.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Science, room 45." I reply. He smiled.

"great I'll walk yo-" he was interrupted by lissa who stood inbetween the two of us.

"Hey Fangy! Are you going to walk me to biology?" she asks.

"No." he replies, and then pushes her away. "so I'll walk you to science?" he asks me.

"Great! I reply. We walked down the hall together with Lissa yelling about how he was supposed to be going the other way, to biology, with her, because it was their next class. But we kept walking. He told me that I had a great teacher and I would surly like him. He said he wouldn't be able to walk me to the cafeteria but he would see me later when we finally got to the door of the class room.

He was right and I liked my science class was great. I met a great guy named Iggy, who was a really great cook apparently, I told him he would have to show me before I believed him. He told me he was friends with Nudge, and that he would walk me to the cafeteria. I told him that would be cool and that I would like that. I soon noticed that he was blind but if you weren't told or weren't one of his friends you probably wouldn't have noticed because he was so good at everything that you would have believed that he had perfectly good eyes.

When I walked back to the table from the cafeteria line, I saw something that lit up my world.

"Hey there stranger." Said Fang.

**Ooo Cliffy! Lol! I just noticed that this is over 2,500 words! Sweet! So do you guys like it?**

**I am so happy that this is finished! I came up with this while listening to the song that lissa sings in this story. **

**Oh I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors and the songs are Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams, and Let's be friends by Emily Osment. **

**I really love the song Let's be friends and that is why I picked it, I just couldn't think of some reason for it to be sang, so that is why it's in crappy context. You should really listen to both of them! **

**Ok to any of my other readers from other things, Chapter 4 of realization's is up and I have written another story called revenge for Maximum Ride, if you are an infernal devices reader, then there is my story infernal Descoveries. Thanks!**

**Please read and review and tell others about this, Favorite and alert! **

**Lilly **


	2. Talent

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Talent School, it would really be awesome if some of you could talk about this story to other's so that I could get more reviews, as I am a budding author and would love people to see my work. Also any criticism is totally helpful and wanted!**

Previously on Talent School:

When I walked back to the table from the cafeteria line, I saw something that lit up my world.

"Hey there stranger." Said Fang.

Present:

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Nudge?" I asked. I couldn't believe the guy I liked was sitting at my table, and he was being casual about it!

"Well, I didn't figure you knew her, but then she is motormouth" **(for Nudge's theme song go to youtube and type in motormouth by nbb ****) **said Fang.

Iggy gave Fang a high 5 while Nudge grumbled something like "Stupid boys" Then she turned to me and smiled.

"Oh Max, I have to introduce you to everyone! Ok, so you know Iggy, and Fang," she winked at that. "That's Gazzy," She pointed to a boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, who waved at me with a smile on his face.

"I think you can guess why we call him that. Then next to him is Jamie," Jamie was a really pretty girl with dark brown hair with green streaks. Her eyes were the color of sparkling Amber; she was also smiling at me. She had a Hispanic look to her and it made me happy because I also had a lot of Hispanic heritage.

"Then sitting next to me is Valarie." Valarie had Wheat Blonde hair, and was wearing a fair amount of makeup, enough to make her look dramatic. Her eyes were a grey color, and she was also smiling brightly at me, with enough light to light up the cafeteria.

"The last person at the table is Iggy's girlfriend, Holly Barton." Nudge said lastly with a sound of distaste. I could see that Nudge wasn't happy that Iggy had brought his girlfriend to the table. Holly was a dirty blonde haired girl with fake extensions and brown eyes. She was cute, not pretty, and she looked like she tried too hard with the 16 layers of make-up on. She wasn't smiling or waving at me, in fact she was just looking at Iggy adoringly, with her hand steadily moving up his thigh as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you everyone," I said as I sat down in my seat. We ate for a little bit before I broke the silence. "Hey I was looking on the schedule, and I couldn't help but notice that my last class is called talent, so I was wondering… what is talent?" I asked. It had been bothering me since this morning when I first saw my schedule.

"At the end of the year there is a big show where you show off you talent, it's half of your final grade and is your ticket at staying in the school. Talent is when you and your friends can go into **ANY** place on campus and practice your talent," said Iggy as he moved his gaze away from Holly and to me.

We ate the rest of our meal and then we went our separate ways to our next class. I was asked what my next class was, so I looked down at my schedule, and replied, "Art." Jamie smiled at me and said she had art too.

When Jamie and I got to the art room, we were greeted warmly by a male teacher named Mr. Kyle. We sat at the same table with instructions to free draw, mold , paint, or whatever art form we pleased because for the day we were to show how good we were at art.

I started randomly sketching. Soon it turned out that I was sketching my new friends, with me in the middle. First I drew myself, holding a microphone with a pencil behind my ear, then I drew Fang next to me on the right, holding a microphone as well, on the other side of me was Iggy, he was wearing a chef's hat. Next to Iggy was Nudge, she was holding up clothes with a hanger, next to fang was Jamie, who had a sketch pad and a pencil, next to Jamie was Valarie in a dramatic pose holding up a script, and finally Gazzy, who I had to ask Jamie what his talent was. He was a musician, he could play just about any instrument, so he was holding two drum sticks (not the food kind).

I worked on coloring it for a little while, then fixed up the edges, and was happy with what I had come up with.

Mr. Kyle came around and looked at everyone's pictures. That is when I first noticed Jamie's picture. Jamie did a painting of a lion. I have to say, it was the most beautiful lion I had ever seen. She captured everything, from the mane, to the claws on its paws. I wanted to take it home with me it was so good.

Mr. Kyle liked her picture and told me he liked mine too. I didn't think it was all that good, I mean I could have done much better. Still it was better than when I was two.

Then next class was world history and that flew by quickly but at least Valarie, Jamie, Fang, and Gazzy were in that class with me.

When the bell rang for talent I went to my locker and put anything I didn't need into it. Then I waited for my friends to come find me, as I didn't know my way around the school. Slowly my friends showed up and they showed me to a room that was small and deserted but perfect size for us.

"Ok, we all know our talents, but we want to hear yours," said Jamie. I slowly stood up and walked to the center of the room. I took a deep breath and began the song.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"

I finished the song and opened my eyes. I looked down and saw that almost everyone had tears in their eyes. I was so happy that I was also tearing up, me the girl who almost never cried was tearing up to a song that I sang.

Fang was the first to start. He began clapping, and then Nudge, and then Gazzy, and then the rest. When the clapping stopped, Nudge was the first to begin talking.

"That was like so beautiful, and I can't believe you can sing that well I mean Fang was telling me that you could sing really well but he didn't tell me that you were the girl on the intercom this morning, I mean weren't you, cause that would be like totally awesome, and you are really pretty when you sing, can you sing more for us, no you should do a duet with Fang again like you did this morning!"she said really quickly.

Here's what I caught:

I should do a duet with Fang

I was good at singing

Fang "forgot" to mention I was the girl on the intercom this morning

Fang told her I can sing!

That's it. That is a lot in a single sentence.

"Ummm ok?" I answered. "But first I want to see Valarie do something." I said.

Valarie got up and walked to the center of the room, where I had been singing moments ago, and started acting. She did a monologue from some Shakespeare piece. It was really good, and she got really into it. When Valarie was finished, Iggy went into the kitchen area of the room we were in and started cooking, but he told us to start and he would be able to hear us.

Fang and I discussed songs, and when we were done with finding it we called Gazzy up, as he could play just about any instrument, and we told him the song and gave him some drum sticks so he could keep a beat for us. We told him he would have to say some things and we gave him the lyrics. Then we went to the middle.

" (Gazzy)

I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes Freaky Freaky 4 minutes eh  
(8x)  
Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on

(Max:)  
Come on, boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

(Fang:)  
Well, don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll

(Max:)  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

(Fang:)  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go? )

(Max & Fang:)  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

(Max & Fang:)  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

(Madonna, Justin & Timbaland:)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

(Max:)  
Sometimes I think  
What I need is a you intervention, yeah

(Fang:)  
And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey

(Max:)  
The road to hell  
Is paved with good intentions, yeah

(Fang:)  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how 'bout you?

(Max & Fang:)  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

(Max & Fang:)  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

(Max, Fang :)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

(Gazzy:)  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
(Max: Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(Max:Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4 minutes  
To save the world"

Fang and I were dancing and having fun with the song, and every time I looked up, all of my friends were dancing too. It was great! Every once in a while Gazzy would stand up and make the beat on everything, including the wall. Iggy was shaking his but while he was cooking too. It was hilarious and we were all having fun, but what I didn't notice in time, was that Jamie was taking video of the whole thing! Jamie instantly posted it to YouTube, and I wouldn't know till later.

When Iggy came back he started talking. "So Justin Timberlake, oh I mean Fang, what is the next song that you are going to do, Sexy back?" then he burst into the song, "Oh I'm bringin sexy back (YEAH!) the other boys don't know how to act, (YEAH!)" everyone burst out laughing and Fang only grinned, "Nope I think you're doing just fine _for_ me." At that everyone laughed harder.

When the bell rang and talent hour was over, I most grudgingly left the school and went home, where I was greeted by my little sister, Ella. Ella was 3 years younger than me, but instead of just being my little sister, she was also my best friend.

I hadn't known my little sister for 5 years of her life, because my father Jeb took me away, and my mother fought for sole custody over me. When she finally got me, my sister was born, with my stepfather who is no longer in the picture, and I didn't know Ella yet. She began trusting right after I had saved her form 4 local bullies, and at the time we didn't even know we were related. We were both surprised and happy when we found out that we were sisters, it has been 9 years since then and we are still closer than ever.

"So how was school!" She asked jumping up and down, I swear now that I think about, she and Nudge could be best friends.

"It was great; I met a lot of new people. I have a friend group!" I answered.

"Any cute boys?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows like John Belushi, it is so unfair how she can do that. I keep asking mom if her dad is John, because she is my half sister, but mom just rolls eyes.

"Well…" I said.

"Omigosh there is!" She squealed and started jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, there's just guys that are more your taste than mine. Besides why are you asking me this, I will never date anyone again after Dylan." I said walking away from her. Her smile dropped instantly at my last comment.

"Don't let him get you down! There are some really great guys in the world! I mean I had… um… Tommy? No…" she said.

"Tommy cheated on you, then there's Vic who dumped you for Gillian Clark, and then there's James who not only cheated on you, but slept around with almost everyone in the school, including a teacher." I said. She and I had not had very good times with boys and so I wasn't planning on dating any other guys.

"Well there's Derek! He's nice!" she said.

"He's gay, therefore he isn't completely the same, plus he wears glitter, spikes his hair, wears cat eye contacts, and eyeliner." **(Magnus Bane description Tee Hee :P) **so I walked into my room and waited for the next day of my wonderful school.

**So did you guys like it? REVIEW! Ok so I am proud of this chapter and hopefully it will go well.**

**Wondering what's up with the mysterious Dylan (Well we all technically know who he is) and Max? Guess that's for me to know and for you to find out…**

**Ok I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently, it's just that I just started school and it's hard for me to balance my work and all of the fanfiction and deviant art stuff, so bear with me, I will work on it all as soon as possible! **

**Thanks so much for everyone who reads, and it's so cool to get your reviews, unfortunately I have a lot of people who write anonymously and I am not able to get back to them **

**R&R!**

**LILLI**


	3. one thing leads to another

**Ok so I got some more reviews and a lot more favorites so thank you so, so, so much guys! **

**Ok to SecretAgentUnicorns: it's great that you like it, and I don't think anyone really knows what your SUPPOSED to do in reviews, so do whatever you want! Oo evil laugh *scared* lol. Umm I don't have one specific singer or band but if it came down to it, it would be between Greenday and Kelly Clarkson, because I like a wide variety of music. Great name by the way.**

**So if anyone wants to ask me questions like SecretAgentUnicorns then I would gladly answer it on here, and if you absolutely don't want it on here, then tell me because I would like to know. Anyway thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Anyway, yay more chappies!**

"OMG! GET UP MAX!" my little sister screamed. I jumped 2 feet into the air and out of my bedroom to see what could possibly cause my little sister to scream like that. It had been 4 days since the first day of school and it was Friday today.

"WHAT?!" I asked. I ran into her room, ready for any possible intruders.

"LOOK AT THIS!" I looked on the screen of her pink laptop. First I was angry at her for calling me like that, then I actually saw the screen and recognized it immediately.

It was me and Fang in the talent room on Monday.

The video was in high definition, and it was amazing.

Ella POV:

"I'm gonna play it, and you HAVE to listen." I said to Max; she was staring at the image when she nodded.

Max and some mysterious boy were in the room dancing and jumping and sliding around the middle of the room. The boy and the girl were looking at each other with pure love in their eyes. They were having so much fun that they must not have noticed whoever was taking the video. They smiled and danced while another boy was nodding his head and drumming.

My eyes drifted to a boy who was cooking. He was adorable with his strawberry blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He was swinging his hips to the music.

The song was beautiful, well as beautiful as an upbeat pop song could be. All these years when people said Max could sing, I didn't think she was this good. I know I was jealous but now I'm just proud of my big sister.

When they finished Max and the boy stared at each other, and everyone clapped. Then a voice came on.

"There's more where that came from, I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of songs this year, keep tuned!" then the video ended.

I turned to look at max. Her face twisted from surprise to anger, and then she walked out of my room saying something like "I have to get going."

That was odd.

Max POV:

I recognized the voice of the girl who spoke, it was Jamie. I couldn't believe she would do that. I stormed out of the room so I could get ready for school.

When I walked out the door I was wearing comfortable shorts that went a little past my knees, and a loose t-shirt, with my favorite pair of converse.

Walking into school was fun for one of the first times in my life and I hoped it was more than just once.

Fang POV:

_She is beautiful_ I thought as Max walked up to school, she didn't smile but still looked happy. I fell into step behind her with my emotionless mask on again. She jumped a little when I tapped on her shoulder, and then waved at her.

She quickly regained composure, and I almost smiled but stayed emotionless, and she began a sentence.

"Did you see what Jamie did?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked me. I nodded this time and brought it out. In determination she took the phone and began writing on it. She was so cute when she was angry, and it made me grin before I realized what I was doing. I quickly stopped as soon as she looked up at me and showed me a video.

The video was taken yesterday in talent and was of us. I was surprised but stayed normal; it was definitely something that Jamie would do. Jamie was always trying to find ways to exploit our little group, the only one who didn't mind that it was being done, was Nudge, and that's because it just means that almost everyone has to wear her designs, I in fact am wearing an original Nudge leather jacket.

I poked her and nodded to the door, we walked into school and went straight to class and I waved her good bye.

Max POV:

The first half of the day went by quickly with me still angry about Jamie and my hopes up for Vocal class with Fang. I didn't think he could possibly like me, but he was definitely friendly.

I walked into class and C first, she was smiling and told me to sit down.

"Alright class, today we aren't singing in front of the class, but instead your picking your own partners to sing to." She smiled and sat down.

Instantly Lissa scrambled up and stood next to Fang, while gripping his arm. Without even looking at her and without expression he pushed her away, and walked over to me. I smiled brightly and did something extremely immature- I stuck my tongue out at her when Fang wasn't looking.

"Me?" I asked, he smirked and nodded. "so… want to go over there?" I said pointing to one corner of the room. He shrugged and started walking.

He sang to me with such awesomeness that I couldn't believe it. He sang Do you believe in magic by the lovin' spoon, and it was much better than the first one, it was so beautiful and I just wanted to dance to it, so I did.

"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic

Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
[Fade]"

About halfway I was singing to it like Aly and AJ's cover of the song. When we were done, I smiled at him. Hey half smiled at me, which surprised me, he hadn't really smiled at all so this was different.

"Your turn." He said. I nodded then we switched places, as if we had done it a billion times.

I sang even angels fall by Jessica Riddle.

"You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall"

I loved this song. I was swaying around while I sang it and was happy.

"Alright kids we have one more thing, we have to people who I've asked to sing a duet, please come up Cameron and Layla."

The two mentioned came up and started a song called opposites attract.

"I'm M.C. Kat on the rap so mic it  
Here's a little story and you're sure to like it  
Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool  
With my homegirl, Paula Abdul

Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.  
I take things serious  
And you take 'em light  
I go to bed early  
And I party all night

Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last  
Cuz I move slowly  
And baby I'm fast

I like it quiet  
And I love to shout  
But when we get together  
It just all works out

_[Chorus:]_  
I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed  
And he steals the covers

She likes it neat  
And he makes a mess  
I take it easy  
Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money  
And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes  
And I like to smoke

Things in common  
Just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun

I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long  
You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong  
Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched

Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched

_[Repeat Chorus Twice]_

_[Sung in the "ShutUp & Dance" version and in the "Opposites Attract" Music Video]_

Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground

When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
Its true- this- Opposites Attract"

That's when the bell rang and we all walked out of class.

**(mini line break, don't mind me…)**

Next thing I know, we are in Talent.

"Hey guys!" I say as I walk in with Fang right by my side.

"Hey! Are we havin' another jam session up in here today?" Asks Gazzy, we all laugh/giggle/chuckle at him.

"Sure but I have a question." Everyone nodded, almost serious, notice the almost. "Can you guys come to my house with me after school? I really want you guys to meet my sister."

"OO that will be so fun, I mean we could like play with her and Gazzy could bring his little sister Angel and then we'd really have fun or we could pick up your sister and bring her to his house and then we could-" Iggy stopped the little motormouth with his hand and said.

"We'll be there, though Gazzy might have to grab his little sister because his mom makes her go with him almost everywhere he goes, I wouldn't be surprised if she went to the bathroom with the guy" he said laughing, Gazzy threw a roll of paper towels only barely missing his head.

"Cool. Jamie, I'm still pissed at you. Why the heck did you post that on YouTube!" I said.

"oh, I guess you noticed, well it's just your really good, and I thought if someone saw you, you could get signed by some major record company, and because you and Fang are so good together, I thought maybe you could do it together…" She said.

"Alright, just next time ask, ok?" she nodded. "Ok, any requests?" I asked. Nudge smiled, ran up to me, and whispered a song in my ear. I smiled at her too; it was one of my favorite songs.

"Alright here we go!

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"

We were having fun with it. What everyone didn't know was that a while ago I retreated to this song when I was having a major break up, this and break even by The Script, and I wasn't going back to dating because of it. I may like Fang, but it would pass, and even if I did date him, I'd eventually find him cheating on me.

I sat down with small tears forming in my eyes, and me rubbing them away furiously.

I looked at Fang, unintentionally, and he looked at me with concern _you ok?_ He asked. _I'm fine._ I thought back at him unconvincingly.

"Hey guy's we'll be right back, I'm gonna grab max a snack, c'mon max." he said suddenly. He got up, and I soon joined him.

He pulled me along into a hallway that was deserted.

"Are you ok?" he asked me again.

"I'm fine Fang, really." I said.

"No you're not, talk to me, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it," he said. My breath hitched. I looked up at him, because he was at least a foot taller than me, and he looked straight into my eyes, and like that song, opposites attract, and we were, almost like magnets, pulling together. Once we had gotten close enough, our lips locked and we were kissing. It wasn't anything like it had been with past boyfriends, _cough cough Dylan cough cough_, and it was so much better. The fireworks in my chest began like no other feeling that I had ever had, I wanted this. My hands slid up his chest and into his hair, and he held me by the waist. When we broke apart we were smiling and breathing hard.

"Can we not tell them yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think we can." He said. I smiled took him by the hand and we walked to the vending machine.

"alright max whaddaya want to eat?" he asked, total love in his face. I have never seen that in anyone I've dated, especially after the first few days, and he had it on his face, full and sincere

". Cheddar Ruffles please." I said smiling sweetly. He got it for me and we walked back. We broke our grip on each other when we got to our hallway.

Oh I couldn't wait for Ella to find out…

It was going to be a fun evening

**(Another line break! Don't you like it so far? This longness is a gift for all my peoples waiting for me to finish this stupid thing, so it's long for you guys!) **

"Ella!" I yelled into the house.

"Max? Is that you?" she said running down the stairs. She smiled when she saw me, then she looked to her right and saw Fang and Iggy next to me. Her eyes stopped on Fang for a millisecond, and then she moved on to Iggy, and that's when her jaw dropped.

She looked at him with a sort of interest, and was timid when she asked, "Hey Max, are these your friends?"

I knew that she must like Iggy, too bad he couldn't see her, he would see how awesome this 14 year-old girl was, I mean she was only 3 years younger than us and she was much more mature than that idiot Lissa

"Yah, hey do you want to come to the park with us, I was gonna show them_ Bella Melodia_" _Bella Melodia_ was the little singing group Ella and I had when we were younger, Ella was really a great singer, although she protests it. _Bella Melodia_ means beautiful melody in Spanish, my mom had heard us singing together one day and she said that we had _Bella Melodia_, and that's how we came up with the name. We had come up with a couple songs since then that we really love, and I wanted to show my friends them.

Ella's face brightened and she said "Yah just let me put on some shoes and I'll be right out!" and with that she ran right back upstairs.

"_Bella Melodia_?" Fang said simply. I nodded at him even more simply. And smiled. At that precise moment Ella came down.

As we walked down the sidewalk to our destination, Fang and I walked about 20 paces behind Iggy and Ella, who were conversing almost silently, every once in a while Ella would smile and almost shout something then look around to see if anyone heard her. Fang and I were having a good time holding hands when Ella and Iggy weren't looking, we were also having a conversation, but ours was silent using only our eyes to speak. It makes sense that Iggy and Ella weren't able to do that 'cause… you know… Iggy's blind.

When we finally got to the park, all of us walked to where our friends and a cute, blonde, little girl were.

"Hey max, this is my little sister Angel, she's 6." Said Gazzy

"I'm 7! Nice to meet you max!" how adorable could a little girl get? She was kina like me with her need to correct someone whenever they made a mistake. "Are you going to sing to us? That's what gazzy said you'd do." She said. I smiled and nodded to her. Then I turned to Ella and smiled our sisterly smile.

"Alright guys this is an original by me and Ella, it's called put your hearts up

And Background...  
And Action!

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Wishen on a shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)

Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up in the love now, love now  
And get up in love now, love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up in the love now, love now  
And get up in the love now, love now

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah"

Ella and I were swaying and we were doing a hand motion, every time it said put your hearts up we would make a heart with our hands and then brought it up to the sky, and when we said yeah, we would bring them down slowly with our palms up. It was a fun song, with a great meaning of course, and when we looked around, we saw that a lot of people were listening and doing the motions with us.

When we finished the song, a ton of people came up and started putting money in my open pencil box, which I had accidently knocked over when walking up here, so my things were kind of sccatterd but still, a ton of people! It was truly amazing.

When everyone had gone I counted the money and found that we had made 300 dollars off of just trying to sing to our friends.

That is so cool! We divided it 50/50, so each of us 150 (ella and i) and I thought,

Maybe Jamie was right, what if this really was what I wanted to do.

Wow.

**Ok I know it's taken me forever to finish this, but I have been really busy, and so I got it done as quick as I could!**

**Thanks to bloodygummybearlover4ever for being totally supportive, it means a whole lot! **

**Alright I know it's kinda boring right now and not very actiony, but trust me! It is going to get so much better soon! I have a lot of things planned!**

**Songs:**

**Do you believe in magic by the lovin' spoon**

**Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle**

**Opposites attract by Paula Abdul**

**Too little too late by JoJo**

**Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande**

**Ok don't criticize me for my music choices, or the people who wrote them, I just love these songs (well I only listened to opposites attract once) so I thought that they would work in the story. I had fun writing this even though it took so long.**

**Alright please review! **

**LILLI**


	4. planning

**Yes I know it's been a long time, but if you were to go to my school and see my idiotic and annoying teachers (and their strange habit of thinking homework is fun, 'cause it's not like we have a flipping LIFE) you would understand why I've spent more time worrying that I would get an F in a subject than that I needed to do this chapter. So I am really really sorry and I know it's annoying I just haven't had time, not that this wasn't bugging me for the past few weeks (which it has).**

**Anyway, thanks to the few people who think this story is cool, it means a lot to me as I am a budding writer who just wishes that somebody would read my work **

**So without further-a-do, here is my chapter**

When we finally got home from the many encores we got from the people at the park, I was so pooped that I just plopped onto my sofa and almost, just almost, fell asleep.

"So what's up with you and Fang?" I heard my sister ask.

I opened one eye to peer at her. "We're friends." I said.

"Mhmm, I totally believe that." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's good because I don't want to talk; I want to sleep, good night Ella." I said closing my eyes.

"Ap-ba-bup, no no no, you have to talk to me! I want to know everything!" She said.

"How about you tell me that you like Iggy, and then I'll tell you more about my 'relationship' with Fang." That shut her up.

A few minutes later she said "That's totally unfair! I don't like him, we have a lot in common!" she said.

"So do me and Fang, now bug off!" She slouched and walked off to her room.

I also went up to my room and I pulled out my blue laptop. The laptop had clouds on it and it reminded me so much of the air, and I loved the sky.

I turned on the laptop and went to Skype. I wanted to talk to Fang.

**( the user name for max is maxisincharge12 and Fang's is toothygrin22, if any further notice is needed I write max's name in italics and fang's is underlined, just the names though)**

_Maxisincharge12:_ Hey Fang, you on?

Toothygrin22: Hey Baby, how r u?

_Maxisincharge12:_ Great! Hey, what do I do! Ella is asking about us, and I have never kept anything from her!

Toothygrin22: Why not just tell her?

I thought about that for a second. What would happen if I did tell her? Well she probably would tell mom, and then a whole bunch of other people. Plus she was getting buddy buddy with Nudge, so she might tell her, and then nudge would tell Jamie, who would tell Gazzy, Who would tell Iggy, who would probably tell one of his other friends, and by the time a week had gone by, the whole county would know! No. I am not telling Ella yet.

_Maxisincharge12:_ When it comes to Ella, anything could happen.

Toothygrin22: ha ha, I guess you would know

_Maxisincharge12: _ya guess I would ;).

Toothygrin22: Hey, there's a carnival next weekend, wanted to know if you and your sister could come with the gang to it (plus there is always the ferris wheel ;))

_Maxisincharge12: _lol hold on and let me ask, my mom I mean, I already know Ella wants to go.

Toothygrin22: kk

"Mooooooooooooooooom!" I yelled. I knew she was home because I could smell the tasty nachos being made.

"Si hija?" My mother's word for daughter (pronounced ee-ha) always made me smile.

"Mama, Fang said there was going to be a carnival this weekend"

"Mmhm," she said.

"He asked if Ella and I would be able to go with him and the gang… so can I?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, if you clean your room." I groaned. I HATED cleaning my room. It was such a pain and who cares, it'll just get dirty again! "No clean room, no carnival." She said sternly. Fine if she wanted it clean I would get it there…

So I called Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, wanna come over and clean?" I asked

"Sure!" she said back.

"Great, see ya when ya get here," I said finally.

I closed my phone and waited around the house for Nudge to get here, at one point mom left with Ella in tow to go somewhere.

**(Mini line break =D)**

_Ding Dong_

Finally the door went off.

"Finally! You know it's been like an HOUR! What to-" I stopped because when I opened the door, my half brother Ari was standing there.

"Hello lovely sister, I didn't know I was late," he said to me.

I stood, my mouth hanging slightly open, staring at my 1 year older than me brother, who used to be the same height as me and has since sprouted upward.

"No Ari, you're not late for anything… what are you doing here?" I asked, my forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Aren't you happy to see me Max? No matter, our father asked me to take you out to have a fun day with you," Ari said.

Our "father", as he had said, was a jerkwad. When I was younger he had taken me away from my mother, because of their massive divorce, and I hadn't known her for years, as I explained earlier.

I had never once called that man dad, or father, no his name is Jeb and that is what he will be called forever by me, no matter how angry it makes him.

"No Ari, I'm happy to see you, but I can't go anywhere today, I have friends coming over,"

"Hey Max, I'm ready!" speaking of the devil.

"What took you so long! It's been more than an hour!" I said looking at her past Ari.

"Sorry, geez miss prissy pants, hey, who's that guy?" she asked making no attempt to be polite.

"Nudge, this is my brother Ari. Who was just leaving." I said finally with a glare at him. It wasn't that I hated my brother, but the thing is, he chose Jeb over me, his one and only sister. I loved Ari, but I haven't seen him in YEARS so I didn't know how to react to him showing up out of the blue.

"Nah, I'll just sit on the couch and watch some t.v." he said.

"No, you won't. This isn't your house, it's my moms, so you can go and crawl back to Jeb for your report, I'm not going anywhere with you, especially when I don't know what your definition of 'Fun Day' is."

"Fun day- Day in which you have fun. Fine I won't sit here, I'll be at the park, come there when you are done." Ari said, walking off before I could have a sour remark.

"Ugh, alright come on Nudge, we have a room to clean." I said. We walked to my room and with much complaining, on my part that is, we got to work.

"You ought to get some pink in this room, it's too tomboy-ey." Nudge said to me with disgust on her face.

"Umm, hate to break it to ya sweetie, but I'm a tomboy, it makes sense for my room to be 'tomboy-ey'," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Still think your room needs pink." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

**- Line break!-**

We had a fun time even though it was cleaning, Nudge complaining every 15 seconds about how I didn't have enough girly things in my room, I didn't care though, I was just happy to have help with cleaning my room. It was so boring to clean it myself, so I was glad she was there.

After we finished Nudge went to sleep after an hour or so of talking, but I couldn't get to sleep so I got back on my laptop.

_Maxisincharge12:_ Are you up?

Toothygrin22: yeah I couldn't sleep, u?

_Maxisincharge12:_ Nope, the room is clean so we can go to the carnival on Sunday

Toothygrin22:  :D, Nudge?

_Maxisincharge12: _ you know it.

I fell asleep talking to him, I hope he didn't mind when I fell asleep mid type, and that's when Nudge found me. With his message up and magnified.

Toothygrin22: Good night sweetie, I love you.

Nudge shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGZ! YOU AND FANG ARE TOGETHER! I HAVE TO CALL EVERYONE!" she said. My eyes widened and I looked at the computer screen. I saw the message and quickly shut the lid to the computer.

"Oh no, Nudge you can't tell anyone!" I said, but it was too late, Ella came running in as Nudge dialed Jamie's number.

**Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh hhh he** naw! Lol 'nother line break :D**

Fang POV

After typing my last message to my, I'm guessing sleeping, Max, I closed my computer and fell asleep to the thought of her, even if that sounds really cheesy. I never thought that I would ever turn into a sap, I looked at other people and thought they looked crazy and stupid for all the things they did, and then I met Max, and I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like I've known her for a lifetime.

**(hope that turns into a quote :P JKJKJK) **

I woke up to Iggy cooking, yes he was in my house cooking, because my mom and dad are never home and because he knows where the spare key is.

"'Sup man," he said.

"Not much, you?" I said casually.

"Jus' makin' breakfast. You want bacon?"

"Naw dip," I said.

"No you have dip, it's on the second shelf." I rolled my eyes at him and he snickered.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked. I honestly didn't know, I didn't want to seem obsessed so I didn't mention Max and the rest of the gang, so I shrugged. I sat down at the table to eat my heavenly breakfast made by the Iggster.

I was wondering what the rest of the flock was doing when I heard my phone starting to buzz. I went to it and saw it was a message from max

_Nudge Ella and Jamie know_

**Ok I know it's a cliffy and it's kinda short and that its stupid because I haven't updated in forever but I wanted the carnival to be in the next chapter and doing what I want to do won't work until that is finished. Hopefully this break I can write more but I don't know because, take a guess… if you guessed homework _ding ding ding ding_ you are correct 10 points for you, if you guessed MATH homework _ding ding ding ding ding ding _20 points plus the 10 you already have for homework with a grand total of 30 POINTS! _*sigh*_ I hate school so much.**

**Ok and because I love these so much, answer these questions, with an opinion on this chappie plz, for an extra long chapter (plus some ideas for me)**

**What is Fangs reaction?**

**Will Fang tell the boys?**

**Will they attempt to keep it secret from others longer?**

**What song do you think they should duet next?**

**Should they make a band (or is that too cliché?)?**

**Will we meet Jeb?**

**Ok later guys!**

**Lilli**


	5. Love and Carnival Fun

**Hey everyone I am so so so happy that I have 15 reviews, it really rocks. How about this, if I get 5 more reviews I'll make another chapter, if I get 10 more it will be a long one.**

SexiLexi:this stinks **! its like...really repeating and stuff! and where is  
the wings? the max ride flock is notd the max ride flock with-out there wings!  
tho i am still goin to read tis cuz i am board

**Ok Lexi, if you don't like it you don't have to review, IT HURTS PEOPLES FEELINGS. Plus if you don't like it you could tell me where I went wrong so I can fix it. Another thing is that I am not the only one who has written a story without the flock having wings, so why comment on just my story? One other thing, LEARN PROPER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. That's all I have to say about that.**

**Ok so this is going to be a kind of long chapter because of a lot of new interesting things, thank you for all of your answers and feedback on the last chapter it really helped :D**

Fangs POV

I spewed bacon bits all over Iggy at the sight of the text Max had sent me.

"So this is how you tell me I'm a bad cook." Said Iggy while wiping off some of the chewed up bacon bits.

"Oh geez, sorry Ig, here" I said handing Iggy a towel.

"So what got you surprised enough to spew?" he asked me after finishing.

"Uhhhh… hold on a sec…" I quickly ran out of the room without another word and used my phone to quickly message Max.

_Fang: Max how did they find out?!_

_Max: She saw our messages on my computer this morning_

_Fang: What are we going to do?_

_Max: I'm coming over with the girls, I should be there in 15 minutes or so_

My eyes widened. She can't come over! My house is a horrible mess!

"Iggyyyyyyy! Clean dash, stat!" I yelled to Iggy.

"What? Why?" He yelled back.  
"Max, Ella, and Jamie are all coming over." I said back.

That got him moving, his eyes widened just as mine did and he started rushing around the house cleaning things up. See, Iggy had this thing for Ella… and for Nudge… He was going to break up with Holly and ask Nudge out, but then he met Ella and the two really connected. I can see he is having a rough time over it.

I stared at him for a while before snapping back to attention as I began running around just as he was cleaning.

I looked down at my watch, 5 minutes had already passed. "Iggy, 5 minutes!" I yelled to him. We moved a bit quicker, picking up clothes and garbage and a couple of sheets of paper with lyrics written on them and throwing all of it into closets or under beds and even stuffed between the tub and the bathroom wall.

Max POV

I got to Fangs house a bit quicker than I had expected. Arriving at his front door I heard Fang's voice from inside, yelling something about how we'd be there in 3 minutes. I smiled a bit to myself before resuming a straight face. I turned to look at Nudge, raising my eyebrows with a question.

"Iggy and Fang call it a 'Clean Dash' basically they clean really quickly before anyone comes over so that they don't look like the complete slobs we know they are." Nudge said rolling her eyes; I could see her smile even though she turned away.

I laughed a bit and I rang the doorbell. I could hear scrambling from inside and suddenly the door flew open only enough for Fang to lean against the door frame cool and collected as if nothing had happened.

"'Sup?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

"The sky, and apparently a pair of men's tidey-whiteys…" The girls behind me were giggling because if you look up right behind where Fang was standing; there was a pair of underwear hanging from the fan. Fang's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. He slammed the door shut and yelled at Iggy, the door opened a few moments later with Fang trying once again to pull of the smooth look leaning against the door frame.

I laughed a bit and pushed past him to get inside. "Well come in then," he said sarcastically. Jamie, Ella, and I walked to what I assumed was the living room. I stood at the front of the room while Jamie sat on a chair and Ella and Nudge sat on the couch. Fang came up behind me and reached down and tapped the palm of my hand twice with two fingers. Somehow the gesture felt loving and safe to me, I turned my head a bit and smiled at him.

"Where did Iggy go?" I asked. Suddenly there was Iggy, he hopped out from behind the couch swinging up from its back and ended up sitting snugly between Ella and Nudge.

"You rang?" he said with an eyebrow raised, the girls around him giggled. I smiled a bit to myself and looked over at Fang.

I sighed before speaking, "I believe Fang and I have something to explain to you all… umm… Fang'll tell you!" I said the last part quickly, pushing Fang ahead of me. His eyes twisted from a look of startle to a look that showed that I sucked. Oh well, I don't want to tell them.

Fang POV

I growled softly at Max. Dangit! I don't want to have to tell these guys that I had given up and I had fallen for someone! I cleared my throat and looked around the room, my eyes falling on Iggy. Aha! Iggy is here, but where is Gazzy?! I can't tell everyone without him.

"Um… I will… when Gaz gets here… Iggy?" I said.

"Uh… I'll call him I guess," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He began speaking to him laughing every once in a while and nodding. After a while he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Gazzy will be here in a few minutes, once again Angel will be with him," He chuckled a bit.

We waited the remaining minutes, me trying to gather my thoughts on what to say to my friends. Suddenly the door flew open and Angel came rushing in, she first ran to max hugging around her waist, to which max responded by smiling lovingly at her and pulling her up so she could hold her. The sight of her acting that way warmed my heart, yes even my dark and hard heart.

Gazzy ran into the room moments later with a surprised look on his face. He skid to a stop and stared at his sister in Max's arms.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't expect her to do that, she leapt out of the car before I had even parked it!" He exclaimed a bit out of breath.

We all laughed a bit as Gazzy sunk into the chair across from Jamie.

"Alright… I guess since you are all here I ought to tell you all. Max and I… are sorta… together…" I said slowly.

There were gasps and squeals and giggles. I looked at Max, urging her to speak to everyone. The speaking thing was not my area of expertise, I couldn't calm down a large group with comforting words, one person was easy, but a group? Not exactly cake.

"Guys… Guys… GUYS!" Max said trying to quiet everyone down. At her sudden loud words the room quieted. "We are together, but that shouldn't cause a riot. We are the same people as we were before, so please act that way. Oh, no telling anyone! Yes that means you and you." She said the last part eying Jamie and Nudge. It was amazing how quickly she got to know and got comfortable with my group of friends.

At first the girls mouths dropped, then they squinted their eyes shut angrily and started screeching something about it being unfair, and that they should be able to tell whoever they wanted. But Max stayed strong, she kept serious and she shut them up.

"That is enough! The reason being, we all know how many fangirls Fang has, if anyone were to know of our relationship, all heck could break loose against me! I don't want the fang-girls slitting my throat over this." She said seriously. I nodded solemnly, she wasn't wrong. It was one of the main reasons I never got with anyone at our school, my friends had a hard enough time with the fact that people wanted to be my friends too. I didn't need the carnage of the girls going against Max, it would be too unfair.

The girls nodded their ok's and went to sit back down.

"Alright then, I believe since this is all solved, we have a carnival to go to!" Iggy said smiling.

I smirked as we all walked out the door.

**(Line break…. Don't mind me… though you know I'm awesome :3)**

Iggy walked up behind me and patted me on the back in approval. We were walking through a narrow way full of people and gaming booths.

"'Gratz man, I told you Max was hot," Iggy said.

"Ig, hate to break it to you, but you are blind, you have no idea how hot she is." I said back.

"Yeah, but she's pretty hot isn't she," He said winking.

I chuckled, then looked around to make sure she wasn't listening before saying, "Yes, yes she is." I then left him to migrate closer to Max to hold her hand.

Max POV

I felt Fang's hand slip into mine as we walked along the road, occasionally stopping to play a game, like darts (which I had won a small puppy for Angel) and I smiled at him. I leaned against him resting my head against his shoulder, I tell ya, I have never found a more comfortable shoulder than Fang's. He kissed the top of my head and we walked along in happiness.

Suddenly I saw a familiar face. The girls face lit up in recognition and she squealed running up to us. Valarie.

"OMIGOSH! Since when are you two all lovey dovey?!" She said excitedly jumping up and down. I laughed she was so cool and collected all the time and now she was freaking out, it was so out of character for her.

"Um when we started dating," I said. Fang turned his head and snuggled his face into my hair, I laughed a bit.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" She said giggling. "I approve!" She skipped to the back of the group and linked arms with Jamie, talking to her in a lower tone and speaking happily. Soon a guy walked up to Valarie and held her other hand. She introduced him to us as 'Chris' her boyfriend. He was tall, about 6'3, he had a buzz cut and he was slender. He looked at Valarie lovingly, that was all I needed, but I silently vowed that if he ever hurt her, I would hurt him.

"Hey, how about we go on that ride!" Nudge said.

We did, we went on a bunch of rides actually.

Slowly the sun began to set and we decided to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Jaime…" Gazzy blushed and looked down, "D-d-do you want to, I don't know… go in the Ferris wheel cart with me?" I looked at Jamie and I could see her face light up in delight.

"I'd love to Gaz!" She said smiling. She took his arm and they slid into the cart together. I smiled at the both of them; I think they would be a cute couple.

The Ferris wheel moved so a new cart was open, Chris and Valarie slid in. Next were Ella, Nudge, and Iggy. Finally Fang and I sat down in the cart. I leaned against Fang, snuggling happily into his side. He stroked my hair with one hand smiling at me.

Slowly we moved toward the top of the Ferris wheel. Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise and we stopped at the top of the wheel.

My eyes widened and I sat straight in the cart. Fang grimaced as we teetered in the cart from my sudden movement.

"Sorry, sorry," I said apologetically. I leaned back again, taking in the sights. The sunset was still present and we were high above the rush and bustle of the carnival below. It was actually quite romantic…

Fang POV

Lights twinkled and Max's chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She is so beautiful.

I pulled her closer to me and I leaned my face towards hers. I kissed her softly, my eyes fluttering shut.

If we are going to be stuck up in the Ferris wheel all night, why not make it a night to remember?

**(Line break again :p)**

I walked into my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed and smiled. I will never have a better night. For 3 hours we were stuck up there, we kissed and talked for the whole 3 hours.

The night ended with my lovely Max kissing me and going back into her house. The only thing that would make this night better was if she were still with me. I sigh, I can't wait for tomorrow, school can't come quick enough.

Suddenly I stood and rose out of my chair. I went to my desk and grabbed a sheet of blank paper and a pen, at the top the page I wrote;

_I Fang, will never stop loving Maximum Ride. This is my vow, and it will never be broken._

And it won't.

**Tada! Chappie finished! I worked on this all day to try and finish it, I felt really bad about not writing for a long time, I was pretty much grounded, plus even before I was grounded I had a TON of homework, plus I had to study for EOC's and finals :P you all know how it is. Soon I will be able to write and draw more and actually start posting it. Anyways haha REVIEWWWWW! Tell me what you all think! Next chapter will include more action I promise, and I will work on building relationships!**

**Question timeeeeeee!**

**What does Ari want?**

**What will Fang do with his vow paper?**

**What do I need to do to make YOU like this story better?**

**Okieeeee that's it! Love you all!**

**Read on,**

**Lilly**


	6. Rally

**Heyyo people! I was really disappointed to see how little of people reviewed on my last chapter **** but I did get a review from someone that lit up my world, it really made me feel appreciated, even if it was just by saying a couple of kind words, so ya thank you Horsegirl2509 (nice user by the way, I love horses :3) **

**Well anyways I've been listening to a lot of music lately just to find some music to use for this chapter, omigosh this is gonna be so awesome . (im listening to pom poms by the jonas bros actually lol, its DEFINETALLY not their normal Disney crap xD, but ya I really love music) **

**So without further-a-do, imma let you get to reading this :P**

Max POV

It had been a great night and of course now was school. Luckily it was a half day though, there was a pep rally/party for the half of the quarter.

I walked into school and quickly found Fang who was waiting for me. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I thought we were gonna keep quiet," I whispered in his ear.

He smirked at me and then said, "Screw being quiet, anyways, you look beautiful." I smiled at his sweetness. How did I catch this guy?

"I'm wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt…" I said.

"Your point?" He replied. I smiled more and laced my fingers through his as he walked me to math.

Math was a bit boring, but that is normal I guess. At least Nudge was there with me, I probably wouldn't survive the short period without her to get math off my mind.

We walked together to ELA, which I shared with her Gazzy and Valarie. Once again I was greeted by a boring period. All we did was had a short discussion on figurative language.

Finally it was 3rd period with Fang. I was about to speed to the period when I saw that Fang had waited for me outside of my class. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand as we began walking to class.

As soon as I walked in I saw Ms. C. She waved me over so with a glance at Fang, I let go of his hand, and I walked towards her.

"Hey Max, I think you and a couple of others from the class should sing for this half quarter's rally." She said smiling.

My face brightened, so cool!

"Ok!" I said with a bright smile.

"Good, here is a song I want you to sing in class. " she handed me the lyrics, "Whatever you sing for the rally has to be upbeat and fast paced." I nodded.

I went back to my seat next to Fang and read over my lyric sheet for a few minutes, even though it was a song that I was familiar with, I wanted to be able to remember all of the lyrics.

"You ready max?" Ms. C said. I nodded at her and walked up to the front of the class room.

"Aight everybody, Misery business, paramore.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good."

I smiled as I finished the song. It sort of reminded me of me and Lissa, I mean, I have Fang where I want him, she's a bit of a whore, and yeah that will probably never change, plus she is trying to 'get him' so yeah, nice pick Ms. C.

"That was awesome" Fang whispered into my ear once I sat down. I smiled a thanks and he got up to start to sing.

"Deamons, Imagine Dragons.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"

I smiled at him as he came to sit back down. It was such a great song and he did it justice.

Somehow we had connected our chairs together so I could lean against him.

Luckily this was our last class before the rally. So as we made our way to the football stadium which had a large stage in it, I was linked to Fang, my arm around his waist, his around my shoulders.

From out of nowhere Lissa trotted up and gasped in disgust. "Fangy! Why are you hanging out with this ugly girl?! I'M your girlfriend, not her!" She said angrily.

"3 things Lissa. 1. Fang is already a nickname, it doesn't need a nickname of its own. 2. Max is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. 3. I have NEVER dated you, I AM dating Max. So shove off." He said and we continued walking, I kissed his cheek.

"MOST beautiful? I feel loved." I said to him smiling. He smiled back at me with his eyes glistening.

We filed into the stadium, all of the kids from voice class were either on the stage or right in front of it, the main singers (including myself and Fang) were on the stage.

"Welcome everybody to the first half quarter rally of the year!" The principal of the school said. "Today our show is going to be full of singers and dancers, the dance team has choreographed a wide range of songs and some of the seniors know pretty much any song you could think of and their dance by heart, so no worries. Our wonderful singers will be led by Sophomores Fang and Max, you all heard them on the first day of school when they sang on the intercom, so they will discuss lyrics at this time. We have the music team working as a band. We also have the cook team working furiously in the kitchen to make a wonderful lunch feast. If you look to your left you will see the design team has come up with some tshirts and purses with the help of the art team to come up with some cool logos. Well at the moment that's all I can say, but look around! There is some cool stuff to see and I hope you guys brought some money for some clothes (food is free)."

While the principal spoke the voice team, dance team, and music team worked together to get a playlist together.

Finally we decided that the first song would be mainly sung by the guys, but there is a couple parts in the song that the girls would help out and sing.

"Alright everybody, it's Fang, We have put together a playlist for y'all. You ready?" There were cheers of yeses and with happy sounds. It made me really happy and proud. "Aight guys, here is pom poms.

More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me

Yeah they come from miles away  
Just to see how you get down  
Feels like an earthquake  
Every time you come around  
You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)  
Every time feels like a revival (glory)  
So get up, right now  
We're coming for the title

_[Hook]_  
More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 543  
Baby put your pom poms down for me

I want you on my team  
Want you like kid just wants a milkshake  
And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste  
I'm gonna drink the whole thing  
You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)  
Every time feels like a revival (glory)  
So get up, right now  
We're coming for the title

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge]_  
Ladies to the left, fellas to the right  
If you wanna see me put my pom poms down  
Then sing it to me baby sing it right now  
Na na na na na na, yeah yeah _[repeat 1x]_

More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 543  
Baby put your pom poms down for me"

The song finished and everyone cheered happily. It turned out great with everyone dancing around and in general having fun. Next was my turn.

"Ok now is I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it."

Oh that was fun! The girls and I literally danced around the whole song with no intention of ever stopping.

"Scream and shout time!

Bring the action

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Fang and Maxi bitch

Oh, yeah _[3x]_

(Bring the action)

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
On the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no  
Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow

Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up

When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Fang and Maxi bitch

Oh, yeah. _[3x]_

It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better

And maybe it goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now, now rocking with Fang and Maxi bitch"

We finished the song with Fang and I looking at each other breathing hard and smiling at each other. It was just so fun to sing together!

The rest of the day went on with a lot of singing and having fun and I just couldn't get enough of it.

After it was a break for the drama team to do a short play, Fang took me down off the stage so we could look around at all of the things in the large stadium. We found Iggy in the Kitchen and he hooked us up with some food, and I had to say, these people could COOK. It was delicious!

Next we found Nudge and Fang bought me a t-shirt with a wing design on the back and the words 'Just let me be free' on the front. I loved it.

We stopped for a moment to watch Valarie do her part in the play, she was one of the main characters. She was so fluent and she looked like she was having so much fun.

It was so cool, and there was much more in the day to come…

**(Mer line break, time to skip to the end of the school day)**

Fang POV

Today has honestly been one of the best Mondays ever. I had Max right next to me and I had my friends surrounding me.

"Alright guys, I gotta head home. Angel should be out of school and I have to drive her to dance." Gazzy said waving goodbye to all of us.

"I'll go with you!" Jamie said smiling. Gazzy smiled back and took her arm in his and they walked to his car.

Valarie, nudge and Iggy went their separate ways as well, leaving Max and I.

"Want to go to the park? There's a place I want to show you," I asked her.

She smiled at me in that sweet way she always did. "Sure, let's go." She said.

We walked towards my motorcycle. Don't judge, my dad gave me his old one. It was all black and sleek, at one time, it had been the love of my life.

I stepped onto it and I handed her my helmet.

"Fang, I'll put my hair into a pony, you are in the front. You have it." She said with a smile.

I chuckled and shrugged taking the helmet and sliding it onto my head. Like she said she would, she put her hair up into a pony tail and she climbed behind me on the bike. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and snuggled her head into my shoulder. I was so comfortable I almost forgot to start the bike.

We began riding down the road until we got to the park. I slowed and rode to a clearing.

"Close your eyes and hold tight." I said to her. She nodded and did as I said.

We went through the bushes quickly until I nudged her so she could loosen up and open her eyes.

She gasped in surprise as she saw my secret place. It was a small clearing with a white gazebo in the center. Flowers grew around the gazebo in colors such as pink purple blue and yellow.

We slid off the motorcycle and I put the kickstand down so it would rest ok.

We walked up into the gazebo and she and I sat in a position so she was lying against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Wanna hear a song I wrote for you?" I asked

She smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back and gingerly pushed her off of me so I could get my guitar out from under the gazebo bench. Yes I hid a guitar there, was I worried that it would get stolen, yup, that's why I covered it with things so people wouldn't know it was there, also not many people come to the gazebo, it's quite hidden.

"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours."

I finished the song with my eyes shut. Finally I opened them and looked at her. Max had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

She took my guitar and played a couple cords of the music I was playing as well and sang a simple couple of words

"I'm yours too"

I kissed her with all the passion in my heart.

Thank you, whoever came up with the idea of me and max, thank you.

**Yes, you guys get a super long chapter even though only 2 PEOPLE REVIEWED! I'm sorry but that is hurtful! I have 29 followers, how come not one of the people that normally commented, commented this time? **

**-sighs- well anyway, I guess I have a couple questions, plz answer these!**

**1. Do any of you want to be OC's? **

**2. Who is your favorite pairing in MY story so far? (That includes OC's) **

**3. What can I do to make my story better?**

**Alright, guess that's it, I still love you meanies. Just please let me get at least 5 more reviews! Only 5! It's all I'm asking!**

**Lilly**


End file.
